1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furnace to provide a supply of heated water for various uses and purposes and more specifically a furnace located outside of a building or other enclosure to be heated with the furnace utilizing waste lubricating oil as a combustible fuel. The furnace is associated with a storage tank for the oil which includes a preheater or warmer therein as well as an oil preheater located in the oil supply line between the tank and furnace with the oil preheater being located adjacent the furnace and being preheated by the hot water produced by the furnace with the preheater or warmer in the tank also being communicated with the hot water heated by the furnace to reduce the viscosity thereof to facilitate the oil being pumped to the preheater and furnace. The hot water produced by the furnace can be used to heat water to be used for domestic purposes through a heat exchanger and also provide fan coil units with hot water and for many other purposes. The furnace includes a unique arrangement of combustion chamber, heat exchange chambers and stack or chimney with a water jacket including a condenser unit to retain and condense water vapor or steam produced by the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,003 issued Nov. 23, 1982 discloses an outside wood burning furnace or hot water heater which includes a combustion chamber and a water jacket associated therewith and a heat exchange coil for heating domestic water and the like. This patent and the prior art patents of record therein are incorporated herein by reference thereto. The prior patents do not disclose the structure and arrangement of the outside waste oil furnace of the present invention and does not include structure enabling waste oil to be used as a fuel.